superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Simpsons: Number 5F20 Credits (1998)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Co- Executive Producers George Meyer David S. Cohen Richard Appel Producers Dan Greaney Ron Hauge Donick Cary Co-Producers Brian Scully Julie Thacker Consulting Producers Jace Richdale Ian Maxtone-Graham David Mirkin Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Consultant John Swartzwelder Supverising Producer Jim Reardon Produced by Colin A.B.V. Lewis J. Michael Mendel Richard Raynis David Silverman Richard Sakai Denise Sirkot Written by Jane O'Brien Directed by Dominic Polcino Executive Producers Mike Scully James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith Hank Arazia And Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Lisa Kudrow Also Starring Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Maggie Roswell Russi Taylor Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Producers Lolee Aries Michael Wolf Executive Consultant Rich Moore Story Editors Jance C. O'Brien Larry Doyle Matt Selman Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by All Clausen Songs Written by Robert Clivilles Freedom Williams Maribeth Derry Steve Diamond Jennifer Kimball Orchestrations Alf Clausen Oboe Soloist Tom Boyd Scoring Engineer Dennis Sager Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Animation Production Manager for Gracie Films Joel Kuwahara Post Production Supervisor Dominique Braud-Stiger Post Production Coordinator Alexander Duke Dialogue Sound Editors Robert Mackston Terry Greene Norman MacLeod Music Editors Chris Ledesma Bob Beecha Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Bill Freesh Production Coordinator Felica Nalivansky Production Mixer Ronny Cox Sound Recordists Terry Brown Bob Hile Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Brenda Murphy Assistant to Mr. Groening Claudia de la Roca Assistant to Mr. Scully Debra Jackson Assistants to the Producers Jacqueline Atkins Michael Nobori N. Vyolet Diaz Jeffrey Poliquin Mark McBride Ellen Barnett-Bendavid Jamie Nachenberg Post Production Assistants Richard K. Chung Brian F. Kaufman Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Overseas Production by Akom N.J. Kim Overseas Animation Director Utit Choomuang Assistant Director Michael Polcino Animation Timers Jennifer Kamerman Mark Ervin Tom Mazzocco Storyboard Supervisor Christian Roman Storyboard John Mathot Scott Alberts Orlando Baeza Background Design Supervisor Lance Wilder Background Design Trevor Johnson Charles Ragins Character Design Supervisor Joseph Wack Character Design Kevin M. Newman Matt Greoning Sam Simon Prop Design Jefferson R. Weekly Kevin N. Moore Artist Supervisor Mike B. Anderson Character Layout Artists Julius Preite Steve Mealue Mark Watts Christopher Clements Noel Cox Brian Wells William Ho Michael Marcantel John Nilges Background Layout Supervisor John M. Berman Background Layout Artists Carlos Neito III Layout Retake Artist Grant Lee Animation Checkers Sam Im Larry Smith Color Design Supervisor and Lead Karen Bauer-Riggs Color Design Syd Kato Amy Klees-Rychlich David Lauterbach Ink & Paint Supervisor Libby Reed Painters Shigeko Doyle Belle Norman Cookie Tricarico Animation Camera Jordan Levine Reid Kramer Eric Loudon Lip Sync Kent Holaday Track Reader Glenwood Editorial Animation Associate Producer Laurie Biernecki Animation Production Manager Martin Alvarez Animation Production Supervisor Elizabeth Hernandez Animation Production Associates Jason Bikowski Tia Ellison P.T. Henderson Jason Manzatt Animation Production Accountant Sandra Contreras Animation Production Assistant Andrew Schaffer Animation Post Production Supervisor Rick Polizzi Animation Post Production Coordinator Dean Bauer Animation Post Production Assistant Michael Mahan Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Negative Cutter D & A Neg Cutter Tim Heyen Telecine Edited LA, Larry Field The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #5F20 COPYRIGHT ©1998 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Television Category:Gracie Films Category:End Credits Category:20th Television